Thinking of You
by tinkamunk
Summary: Story of people in love with overcoming a difficult time..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first story i am publishing... so... but i hope you enjoy it :) Please review. more chapters to come soon :D**

**oh and i like switching POV. so ok thanks :D**

Thinking of You

Ch 1

Elie

I am just sitting there staring out the window of the old rundown apartment. It is 2 in the morning everyone in the house is still asleep. I woke up to find my brother in my bed with me because of the thunder storm earlier tonight. He is only 2 years old and he comes in my room instead of our parents' room. I will figure out why someday I just don't feel up to it right now.

I want to run out of this house and just run straight to Marmesla's house. We have been best friends since the 3rd grade, we are now seniors in high school. Ever since this summer we have been boyfriend/girlfriend. I can't get her off my mind. She is my everything. I want to be Marmesla's husband and support her however I can. I don't really have a career goal. If she wants to get a job I will stay home to watch the kids.

Today, well yesterday, we went to the beach and she laid in my arms for hours. She was crying because she had lost her mother Monday. I just let her cry for however long she needed.

"I'm so sorry" she would say but I just nodded and let her cry.

Her mom was diagnosed with bone cancer in early June. Everyone thought she would pull through and beat the cancer. She was getting better but when she went to go to the doctors she said "It's only a few miles please let me go alone". So they let her go but a driver who was driving under the influence hit her head on and killed her instantly. Some think it was better that way but Marmesla didn't think so. "She was going to beat the cancer I just had this gut feeling she was going to beat it" Marmesla kept saying. I thought it was worse the way she died because she didn't even get to say her goodbyes to her family. Marmesla has been skipping school for the past week because she can't hold herself together long enough to go through even one class. I have tried to get her mind off of her mother by taking her places but she isn't letting go. I think once she lets go she will be able to go to school again. She has missed so much work from school that everyone is worried she might have to go to summer school or even worse stay back a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it isnt that long right now.. I am working on writing more.. Enjoy! :D**

Thinking of You

Ch. 2

Marmesla

My mother died Monday. I am so lost without her, she always helped me through my troubles. I miss her so much. Elie has helped me through this he lets me cry in his arms. That helps me because all I need is to be with someone I love. I love my dad and all but it's easier to cry with Elie by my side. I think it's because I know if I cried with my dad he would probably end up crying too.

"Go to bed Mar" said my father

"But I'm not tired and it is only 9" I respond

"Please Mar you haven't been sleeping at all lately, you need your rest"

"No Dad what I need is Mom!"

"We all want your mom back, we all loved her very much, but she is in a better place now and who knows maybe she is right next to you trying to get you to move on" my dad said trying to soothe me.

"I don't want to move on!" I yelled.

"We all need to move on that's what your mother would want of all of us. Why can't you try?" my father asked

"If I do move on I will forget about her! I don't want to ever forget Mom!" As I said that I started crying. I never knew that was how I felt.

"Oh Marmesla I know you could never forget your mother and you know that too, deep in your heart" my father tried to reassure me but it wasn't working.

"Dad! I know I won't forget that she was my mother, but I will forget how loving and caring she was!" by now I was crying.

"I'm going to see Elie. Bye" as I said that I was running to the door trying to keep back tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Elie

"Elie! I need to be with you!" She said while running into my room.

"What's the matter Marmesla?" I said

"I got in an argument with my father about my mom"

"It's ok Mar, Its ok" I told Marmesla to reassure her.

I just let her lie there and cry. She was crying for hours. I just laid next to her and cuddled her close to me, it seemed to calm her.

Marmesla

Lying next to Elie felt so good that I didn't want to move. The way he played with my hair and stroked my neck made me feel better. I love him with all my heart no one could ever change that. Not even my father. My mom always liked Elie but my dad didn't like him as much. He always said he was a trouble maker. I never knew why because he never got into trouble, well most of the time.

We are going to move into an apartment when we get out of high school. We have already planned it, after graduation we will move. We have already started looking. We haven't told our parents yet though. We plan to tell them during spring break which is in 2 weeks. I don't want to wait until after graduation though. Elie helps me calm down when I am crying about my losing my mom. I miss her so much.

Elie

I skipped school today to stay with Marmesla. She was so out of it today. All she did was lie in my arms and cry. I kept putting movies on to pass the time and to try to get her mind off of her mother, but it didn't help. If anything the movies made it worse because she would remember watching the movies with her mother and crying with her mother at the sad parts.

After a few movies we went out to lunch at a new restraunt just down the street. We went to the new place so she could try something different.

Marmesla

It is finally spring break and we have actually found an apartment for after graduation. Now is just the difficult part of telling my dad and Elie's parents.

Elie and I have brought my dad and Elie's parents to a nice restraunt. We sit next to each other on one side of the table while everyone else is spread out on the other sides.

"Hi! How are you guys tonight?" Elie asks.

"We are good." Our parents say.

"Why are we here?" My father asks.

"Marmesla and I have an announcement. After graduation we are moving to our own apartment. We have already chosen one, so if you want to check it out after we will show you." Elie announced

Everyone was shocked. They thought we were just there for a dinner not for anything like this.

"We would love to see it guys, but why so soon?"

"Soon? Dad we have been best friends since 3rd grade! What you want us to wait till we have known each other for 60 years before we can move in together?" I yell.

I am angry because my mom would have been happy for us.

"Now, now Marmesla I wasn't trying to get you upset I meant why not wait until you have been dating longer than a year." My father says

"I love Elie with all my heart Dad, nothing and nobody can change that!"

"Oh Marmesla! I love you too!" Elie whispers.

"Check please!" Elie's dad yells to the waiter.

"Can we go see your apartment?" Elie's mother asks.

"Of course!" Elie and I say in unison.

"It's ok Mom I'll pay." Elie tells his mother

"No Elie, we can get this you need the money for your apartment." Elie's parents say.

So Elie's parents end up paying for the food, even though we were planning on paying. So after they pay, Elie drives us all to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Elie

"We already have the keys, now all we have to do now is move in."

"Oh that's wonderful Mar!" My mother says.

My parents have always liked Marmesla. They understood how we cared for each other.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!" My mother exaggerated.

All our apartment looked like was 4 bare rooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms which is going to be the extra bedroom was fuchsia. I'm guessing it was a little girl's room. The bathroom was a light lime green. The kitchen was a pale pink and the master bedroom was a very pale green. The last room is going to be a living room. Right now it is a robin's egg blue. We are planning on painting the living room a very light creamy orange. The kitchen is going to be a light cream color. The extra bedroom is going to be blue. The master bedroom is going to be a light blue. The bathroom will be a light purple or peach. We have had these plans for a while now.

Marmesla

Elie is bringing me to a beach resort for the weekend. I am excited because I have never been to a beach resort before. I think he wants me to get my mind off of my mother. I am getting better. I think that I will go back to school soon. I am getting some of my work done but I am not doing all that well on them.

"Oh Elie! This is beautiful!" I exclaimed when we got there.

"I was hoping you would like it."

"Elie I don't just like it I love it!"

Once we put our stuff in our room we went for a walk along the water. The water was crystal clear. While we were walking I stopped and helped a crab back into the water but when I bent over to push it farther in, Elie came up and pushed me into the water.

"ELIE!" I yelled.

"What?" He said while laughing.

"I will get you for this!"

"Is that a promise?" He asked

He went running down the beach but I followed closely behind. As he stopped I jumped on him.

"Rawr!" I say

"AHH! Monster run away!" He starts running with me still on his back.

"Haha, you're so weird Elie, but that is why I love you."

"You are weirder then me, Marmesla." He exclaimed

"Oh ya?"

"Yup, but I love that about you."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

Then Elie started to go into the water.

"AHH! WATER!" I screech.

"What's the matter are you going to melt?" Elie says.

"Yes I am, can't you see my arm is gone!" As I say that I out my arm behind my back.

"Haha, it's behind your back silly goose."

I jump off of his back before he goes out to far.

"AHH! I'm gonna melt!" I yell as I run to shore.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Elie yells imitating the witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"I hate to tell you Elie but, I don't have a dog. So you can't get the little dog."

"Fine but I get to get you twice then!" As he says this his face lights up.

"Haha maybe you do maybe you don't" As I say that I dive under the water.

I miss my mother. Elie fell asleep hours ago but yet I lay awake thinking about my mother. I love watching Elie sleep even though I know I should go to sleep too. Elie said that it's going to be a big day tomorrow. I am trying to figure out what he means by a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

Elie

I woke up to find Marmesla sleeping and this note next to me. It read:

_Dear Elie,_

_ I am just about to fall asleep. It is 3 in the morning. If you want to get going early just wake me up, but if not please let me sleep._

_Thanks_

_Love you lots_

_Marmesla_

I am going to let her sleep until at least 10. I don't want her to get up to early, she needs her sleep.

Marmesla

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" Elie says trying to wake me up.

"Good morning." I say still half asleep.

"Rise and shine my love." Elie says

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost noon. I saw your note and knew you needed your sleep."

"Aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep this long. I didn't mean to keep you waiting"

"It's ok, I haven't been up that long." He said, although I know he has been up for a while.

"So what do you have planned for today, Elie?"

"You shall find out now won't you?" He said with a grin on his face.

Elie

Marmesla has no idea what I am going to do today. I think it's better that way because I want it to be a surprise.

"Come on lets go for a walk along the shore Marmesla." I say.

"Ok, as long as I can hold your hand while we walk!" Marmesla says with a very big grin on her face.

"Haha, that was my plan." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek, then she blushes a deep shade of red.

"I'll race you to the shore! Ready, set, GO!" Marmesla yelled and ran out of the hotel room.

"No fair!" I yell as I run after her.

Once we get to the beach I take her hand and we start to walk. Hand in hand down the beach shoreline. The farther down we go the closer together we get. Once we get 500 yards down the beach we are pretty much hugging each other while we walk. I am madly in love with Marmesla.

After an hour or so of walking we stopped and just layed on the beach for a while. We watched the clouds and looked for pictures in them. We saw alot of hearts.

"I love you Elie!" Marmesla said.

"I love you more!" I respond.

"You wanna bet?" Marmesla challenged. When she challenged me I just kissed her.

Marmesla

I love Elie more than this world!

Elie

Me and Marmesla gave just been lying on the beach for probably about an hour now. Marmesla is just about asleep but I am wide awake thinking about how our life will be together. I love her with all my heart and nothing and no one can change that. I am just waiting for the right moment to ask her to marry me. I figured bringing her here would be perfect because she would have her mind off her mother. It seems to be working so far. Marmesla hasn't cried very much at all since we got here.

Marmesla has finally fallen asleep on me. I knew she needed more sleep and I don't know how much she will get tonight because I am planning on asking her tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Marmesla

"Hey Elie."

"Hey what?"

"I had a dream about you!" I say with somewhat of a grin on my face somewhat a frown.

"You did? I don't know if I should be afraid or excited to know..."

"You can figure that out on your own" I say suspiciously.

"Oh no here we go..."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"You know I was only kidding Mar" He says while laughing.

"Ok so... I was at a beach party getting really drunk because you had just died in a car crash. I was with you during the crash so I saw you die. I was really really depressed."

"Aww Mar I'm so sorry! But if something like that ever does happen please PLEASE! don't start drinking. You know I will always be with you even if that does happen!" Elie interrupts.

"Let me finish my story!" I say, and Elie nods his head.

"So then I get really drunk, like way beyond the legal limit and then I start to walk away along the beach and keep losing my balance and falling. I finally gave up and just laid down and started crying really hard. I was probably about 100 yards from the party. About a half an hour after I laid down someone came over and tried to calm me. I didn't look up to see who it was, I just said 'Go away', but the person wouldn't talk or leave. They just sat there next to me rubbing my back. I finally moved my head to see who was there and no one was there, but when I turned my head away the person was rubbing my back again. So I turned quickly and I saw you. So I screamed 'ELIE!' and you just disappeared. Remember you are dead. When you disappeared I just screamed then when I couldn't scream anymore I just started crying." As I told my dream Elie just started kissing me.

"But then I woke up and saw you lying there alive and breathing!"

"Yes Marmesla, I am very alive, all because of you!" Elie said with a big grin on his face.

"Yes you are thank god!"

"So you had this whole dream while you were laying on me?" Elie asks.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"That's ironic..."

"Yes indeed"

Elie

I feel very sorry for Marmesla to have had that dream. If I had known I would have woken her up and told her everything is ok and that I am perfectly fine. But there was no way of knowing what she was going through in her dream.

Marmesla

"Come on Elie, enough about my stupid dream. Let's keep walking."

"Ok"

So we walked for a while longer it was starting to get dark, so we stopped at an abandoned cove. Elie had gotten on his knees to get a shell, then looked up at me.

"Marmesla, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Elie! YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! I love you soooo much Elie!"

So then Elie picked me up and started kissing me.

"Elie this ring is beautiful! Thank you!"

"Anything for my love of my life and the best person in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

Elie

I am so happy right now, I don't think I have been so happy in my life. That moment when she said yes it was like the whole world stopped and time froze.

We walked back to the hotel and when we got back it was almost 10 PM. We stayed up until probably 6 that morning just talking about what we were gonna do together once we are married, then we finally fell asleep.

Marmesla

We have to leave today. I don't want to leave though because then I will have to go home at night and not see Elie.

"Hey Elie?"

"Hey what?"

"Do you think we could move into the apartment today? I know we won't have much time because we have school tomorrow, but I don't want to wait till graduation."

"Ya I was thinking about that too. I would miss you way to much!" Elie said with a smile upon his face.

"Ok, so after we pack our things we should just bring them back to our apartment. Then should we tell your parents or my dad first?"

"I would say my parents because they adore you, your dad doesn't like me quite as much."

"Ok sounds like a plan!" I say with a smile.

"Make sure you hide your ring so they won't see it before we tell them." Elie reminds me.

"Ok, I will try my best."

Elie

"Hey mom! Where's dad?"

"In the garage, why?"

"You will find out when I get him"

Me and Marmesla walk into the garage and tell my dad to come inside. He questions us but comes when we don't answer.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, me and Marmesla are going to get married." I say and show them Marmesla's left ring finger.

"That's awesome guys! And that ring is amazing very good choice Elie!" My mom says enthusiastically.

"Yes, congratulations guys!" My father says happily.

"Thanks, and I love the ring too!" Marmesla exclaims.

"Oh and we kinda decided to move into the apartment today... but we need to tell Marmesla's dad now." I say with a nervous tone.

"Ok and good luck!" My mother says.

"Hey, he's not that bad... Well maybe a little..." Marmesla interjects.


End file.
